Ticket redemption games are well known, and have been placed in amusement centers, arcades, and restaurant arcades for some time. Many of the games involve balls, including the well know Skee Ball game where a user bowls balls down an alley to a ramp, which launches the balls upward to a field of play with target areas. The field of play is somewhat of a cross between a dart board and a basketball hoop. In such a game, each instance of play involves the rolling of a single ball.
Other games may use a plurality of objects including balls, and the player uses them to achieve various goals, and redeem a number of tickets corresponding to the achievement of the goals. One goal, may be, for example, to move as many of the objects from one place to another given a fixed number of opportunities. In other examples, the goal may be to move as many of the objects to a plurality of locations as possible in a fixed amount of time.
The movement of the objects has often been either manual, that is the rolling or tossing of the ball by a user, or through the use of a mechanical device operated by a user, such as may be the case with a pinball launcher or flippers. Still others may use a combination of a manual location set by a user, and then the machine executes an automated movement.
Almost exclusively, prior art games move the ball or plurality of objects in a linear path. Players or users are always in search of games which offer fresh manners of game play, including differing paths for objects within the game.